


After the Rush

by factorielle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle





	After the Rush

It was over. Killua used the last of the strength in his arms to push himself away and avoid crashing on Gon, who was looking at him with a strange mixture of questionning and wonder. He didn't say anything, just laid down and willed his heartbeat to settle back in normal mode - but even that took much longer than it should have. It was ridiculous. The physical effort involved was less important than that of their lightest, most basic daily training; yet Killua felt spent, to the point that his limbs were not obeying his commands. It wasn't like getting up was a main priority at the moment, but it was still somewhat worrying. He knew all about that stuff.

All, up to the point where it had happened to him.

It had been a long, slow spring day, filled with having nothing special to do and just hanging around for a change. Then, as Killua had been on the verge of taking a cat nap, Gon had started blabbering about bird songs and rituals and the beauty of nature; pinning his friend to the wall and asking lewd questions about human mating rituals had been a mere joke, a way of retaliating for being woken up. Afterwards...

had been clumsy, heated, punctuated by strange noises and fits of laughter that did not at all suit his idea of the mood such things should be done in, fantastic, and exhausting. Now the idea of a nap sounded even more alluring, and if he cuddled up to Gon as he laid down, it was merely out of avoiding the discomfort of laying in the wet spot.

"Eh, Killua..." Of course, it wasn't like Gon would actually let him sleep.

"Mmmmm?" Articulating was overrated, he decided.

"That was nice." Well duh. Killua recalled moans, whimpers, and general loudness. Thanks the Powers that Be that Mito and her grandmother were out on business for the week. He didn't think he could have faced them otherwise.

"Yeah," he sighed, failing miserably at not smiling.

"And I, uh..." Gon kept on, totally oblivious to the discouraging vibes emanating from his sleepy best friend, "I'm really glad it happened because I-"

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up." Ah, for once he'd caught one of Gon's little moments before it got too mortifying. Well done.

"Uh, why?"

Or not.

"Because it's embarrassing! How many times do I have to tell you?" Seriously, did that guy ever listen?

"But it's true!" Gon protested, and even in his drowsy state, Killua could hear the pout that told him Gon thought he didn't believe him.

He did, though, and that was the problem. Having feelings was bad enough, but openly displaying them for everyone to see was an infinitely worse weakness. You didn't survive out there in the world by telling people how much you liked them, and even though he hadn't appreciated being told, once, that this was his brother's way of thinking... well, Illumi might have been the most evil git in a long lineage of right bastards, but that didn't mean he was always wrong. The single fact that Gon had never got his heart irremediably shattered into a million small, spiky shards was probably one of those miracles of existence, like sunrise and the chirping of birds and all that appalling stuff Gon kept babbling about.

Seriously, saying stuff like that was so... girly. And weak. And girly. Didn't Gon have any male pride?

...

Alright, so that probably wouldn't win any 'wisest formulation of the year' award. Gee, for half an inch... but no one could say he was a sore loser -not twice at any rate- so he would just subtly avoid the topic altogether.

Gon seemed to want to talk some more, but all it took was closing his eyes and pretending to snore - he was good at that- and after a few minutes and sighs of disappointment, Gon relaxed and shifted against him, just so that it was comfortable for both of them.

The Talk could wait until later.


End file.
